What on Earth?
by Fiona-Badrinath
Summary: Thai and Travis are complete opposites, but they meet one day in the corridors when Thai trips over him. Yet, sparks seem to fly, if only one sided... Role Play, year 2040 at Hogwarts.
1. Just Peachy

They were broken. Even with his blurry gaze, Travis could see that. It seemed that this last trip finally caught up to the large lens. The second year Ravenclaw, sat against the wall in one of the first floor corridors. He could faintly smell food, so he was near either the stairs to the kitchen or the Great Hall. One of the two, he couldn't be quite sure as Travis had not really been paying attention.

It was really no surprise that the second year was on the floor, that he had taken a trip. What would be a surprise would be if he did _not_ trip or do something clumsy.

At first, Travis was grateful that the suit of armor, the base of which his foot had gotten caught on, had not joined him on the floor. He could still remember that happening in the Armor Gallery and he didn't really want a repeat of it. However, looking at the broken frames, he would have preferred the mess. Travis did not trust himself to fix them. He would probably blow them up, which would leave him blind until Mum or Dad could send him a new pair.

Leaning against the wall, Travis bent his knees up leaning his elbows upon the top of them. His hands hung somewhat limply between his legs, his fingers grasping the sides of his glasses. Occasionally he'd flick the frames up a little. The frames were past normal repair. One lens being cracked, the other shattered, and the frames bent more than a little out of shape. Magic really was the best way to fix them.

A frown graced his lips. Despite the situation, Travis wasn't completely upset about it. It was not the first time and undoubtedly it won't be the last.

Thai:

On a nice day, Thai would normall find herself outside on the grounds, exercising in one form or another. However on this day, Thai took a break. She wandered about the corridors breathign in the old musky air, and enjoying her lonesome. Arriving to the first floor corridors, a place Thai rarely ventured, it was immediatly colder. not cold enough to go back, but cold enough to get a few good goosebumps.

Not paying any attention to the world around her, lost in thought, Thai closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. On her way down the corridor she missed something. There was a younger fellow, on the ground.As expected with her eyes closed,Thai tripped right over him. Immediatly asshamed of herself, she yelped slightly. "I'm terribly sorry! I really should watch where I'm going!It's all my fault."

Thai spend the next few minutes worrying her butt off about how he was felling. Anything that popped into her mind, she said. "Are you okay?Are you hurt?" All the while, Thai did not manage to realise that aside from her obvious apologies, she was still on top of the boy, probably suffocating him, as he was a good bit smaller than herself.

Travis:

Even as they body of someone landed on him, Travis heard the frames of his glasses break a little more. Underneath two human bodies the frames were probably flat as a pancake and past even the repair of magic. However, these thoughts were not foremost in his mind. No, what was foremost on his mind was the fact that he was being currently crushed and he couldn't breath.

Unable to process anything the girl was saying, at it was a girl as Travis unfortunately found out but the wrong placement of one of his hands, he pushed at her to get her off him. Travis was still small and hence not very strong. He could only push the girl up a few inches, not enough for him to get from under her but at least enough for him to start breathing again and make some utterance.

"Getroff me!" he said breathlessly. Devon and Rebeckah had never squashed him so thoroughly before. In the back of his mind, Travis made note to thank his siblings for not doing so. It was far from pleasant. However, he wouldn't go so far to promise not to complain about anything his siblings ever do to him again. That would be going to far.

Thai:

This was embarrassing. Thai didnt often find herself in these kind of situations, becuase she didnt often find herself in the company of others. But now she was laying on top of a boy, her face as red as the apple she ate for breakfast. Thai scurried to get off of the boy, but it didnt turn out as graceful as she had hoped, and somehow in the mix up she was molested a bit. That was okay thought, becuase the next thing she noticed was his glasses laying on the floor. Shattered.

"Oh, crap." She thought. Thai was just waiting for the boy to yell out in rage, so she braced herself, while fixing her rather revealing skirt, as it had shifted quite a bit durring the fall. Without realising the irony, Thai closed her eyes again and began to apologise again, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She bit her lip and knealt to help him up. Hopefullt he woulndt be so mad as to decline a little common courtesy. It seemed that some did these days. People were people she supposed.

What embarrassed Thai the most was the boy was cute. He may have looked incredably young compared to her, but all in all, had he been a bit older she'd have been all over him by now. nonetheless, he probably didnt want to talk to her at all, let alone date her now that she had completely smashed his glasses. Even thought they could be quickly fixed. A simple spell was all that was needed, but from past expierence, folk with glasses can be awefully protective. Thai's own mother infact wore glasses similar to the boy's, and she was a monster when she couldn't find them. Parading aboout the house like a cave troll searching for them in every odd end. He was a Ravenclaw too...

Travis:

Travis could not described the relief he felt when the girl got off over him. If he was a year or two older the lad might have felt a little differently, but as it was he was still a little on the young side. He took a few large breaths, his lungs finally be abel to expand completely again. When his breath was back, Travis's hand went automatically to the ground, his fingers quickly locating the crushed frames.

The young boy was correct in his assessment of the lens. They were far past any form of repair, even by magic. With magic one needed all the pieces to fix the item. It was clear that the lens were past repair, and who could say where any of the pieces of lens could be.

"It's my fault as well," Travis said as he allowed the older girl to help him up. "I was sitting on the floor. That's just asking for something to happen." Travis slid the frames of his glasses into his pant's pockets. "Although I seem to be on the floor half the time any way so I suppose it's nothing new," he then said with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

The second year had made numerous messes during his time in the school. He had even set the common room a fire ... well the sofa anyway. Travis still could not say how he accomplished that!

Thai:

Well, Thai was wrong. When the boy she had bumped into (or over rather) picked up his glasses, they were shards. Past any repair she was capable of. Of course she didnt look up spells for spectacle repairs, because she dosnt wear them.

At least he took some blame. Thai felt a little relieved, but not much. It was still embarrassing. She still tripped over him. "I should have been watching where I..." Then a tought struck Thai. A relisation of sorts. She recognised the boy. Sure he was in her house but, he looked familiar beyond that.

That was it. He was the boy who set the common room couch on fire. It wasnt that big of a deal, but something Thai certainly remembered hearing about.She wasn't there fo course, but she was informed the next day. Whispers of "He set fire to the divan" and for weeks all the Ravenclaw Thai saw were pointing and talking. Like they never made a mistake. He was young. What did he know?

"Travis right?"

Travis:

Travis blinked when she asked if he was Travis. Why would this upper year know his name? Was he that well known as a klutz? Travis didn't think to think that she may have known him from the sofa fire incident. After all, Travis had never seen this girl before.

Well, maybe he had glimsped her in the common room, but that was it. It was hardly enough to imprint into his memory. Besides, Travis usually had other things on his mind. Usually that was watching his own feet so he didn't trip over anything.

Not that watching ever helped him to stay up right. He usually ended up on the floor eventually. Why else had he been sitting on the floor in on the first floor? He had of course, tripped.

"Yes ... Travis Nutosk," Travis answered her after only a moment.

Thai:

Realising she just explained he was a notorious loser, Thai bit her lip. He didn't deserve that. Afterall, it's not like no one else has done it before. In Thai's first year, a girl in her house set one of the couches on fire trying to transfigure a turtle into a pillow. That was a moment to remember, but not one to be haunting. The moment was forgotten by most people.

She smiled. "Thai Kim." Thai held out her hand, hoping he'd shake it now too. Was that a bit much? It was common courtesy, but she did just nearly crush him. It can't have been too comfortable down there. Well, he did get a cheap feel out of it.

The cold air seemed to get even colder. A small gust of wind blew by, most likely a door opening. Even the cold was not enough to bring about more goosbumps on Thai. They were already there. Not that the cold really bothered her that much, considering the hours spent out in the Hogwarts snow. This time, the goosebumps were of embarrassment.

Travis:

Travis shook her hand when she extended it introducing herself. "Nice to meet you," he said. Travis didn't ask her house, since he assumed they were in the same house. He placed his hands into his pockets after he shook her hand.

"I should head back to the common room," he then stated, "as I have to write my mum to send me another pair of glasses ..." he trailed off for a moment. "Maybe Devon or Beccah have a pair ..." he muttered to himself. His mother may have talked one of his older siblings into take a pair with them, in case Travis broke the two pair had brought with him to school.

Travis always brought a second pair of glasses with him. However, the problem came when he broke both pair past fixing. It didn't happen often, this may have been perhaps the second or third time. It was still annoying. Neither his mum or dad liked paying for new glasses. His mother was actually looking into giving Travis a new muggle contraptions ... what did she say they were? Contacts! Thats what they were. So, he could poke himself in the eye when he took them in or out.

Thai:

The boy was adorable. Writting to mum for new glasses. But what would he do until they arrived? He obviously could barely see with them, imagine without them. "I'll walk you. The least I could do is assure that you don't trip again." It really was the least she could do. How do you apologise for squashing someone half your size? Not to mention that he was very young. Being around someone in the sixth year must be intimidating enough. Especially for a half blind klutz.

Atleast Thai would be more observant now. She'd never imagined tripping over someone and getting molested on one of her soothing walks. This is about as embarrassing as it gets. Good thing there was no one else around to see it. Not that Thai really had anyone to impress...

Getting back to Earth, Thai spoke "So, you're the one who lit the common room couch on fire right?"

Travis:

"If you want," Travis said in response to her walking him back to the Common Room. He didn't mind. It may even be helpful, at least he hoped so. He didn't want to walk of a staircase or something. True, he wasn't _that_ blind without his glasses, but blind enough to make traveling a little difficult. However, the twelve year old was used to walking without his glasses at times, hence he had learned to understand the blurry blobs he saw when he wasn't a two feet away from something.

The lad grimaced when she brought up the sofa. "Yeah..." he answered simply. It wasn't one of his best days. To make things worse he had not even been able to put it out. It was only put out when a seventh year had taken pity on him and Travis was almost to the point of tears. Not a favorite memory... but then he didn't have many of those when thinking about his klutz.

He was actually looking forward to the Ball ... it would give him peace, away from other people. Since more than half his house would probably attending it. They boy really had no interest in such functions yet.

Thai:

As Thai and Travis began walking back to the common room, she realised how embarrassed he was. "It's alright. I'm going to let you in on a secret. In my second year I set my charms professors hair on fire." she smiled.

Of course, this didn't actually happen. She just wanted him to feel better. She came close to it though, but missed her head and got the curtains behind her instead. But Thai figured it would be better to leave that part out.

Reaching the stair case the would lead them to the second floor, Thai got curious. "So, surely someone as adorable as you already has a ball date?" She realised that was a bit strong, but it was reaching the day of the ball and she had yet to find a date. Plus he was cute...

Travis:

Travis made no comment on her sitting her Charms Professor's chair on fire. It didn't really make him feel any better. It just told him that there were other people in the world that could do the same thing he did almost every day. However, Travis had for a while now grown accustom to his clumsiness. It was a way of life and one that he had mastered. Sure, he got embarrassed by some of the things that happened but he found the world continued to spin and that people forgot ... eventually.

He blinked when she brought up the ball.

"I'm not going to it," he stated. "I'll get the common room pretty much all to my self with almost everyone going to it," he added with a small nod. It would be the perfect time to finish his book!

Thai:

Thai was a bit shocked to be honest when he said he wouldn't be attending. "Well that's silly! You can set the couch on fire any day. You can only go to the ball once." Of course. If you get technical you can go twice, but Thai wasn't going there.

This was something every student looked forward to, how could he not go? It didn't happen every year after all. This was Thai's sixth year, and her first school ball. If that isnt saying something. The whole theme of the ball was renewal. You could become a completely new perason, with a brighter outlook on life. Mabey even a boyfriend or girlfriend if you're lucky.

Thai's parents met at a ball infact. They both went to a smaller school in Korea of course, but that was when the sparks happened. Two friends started dating, then they got married and had kids years later. This is why everyone went to these dances. With hope for something more. Something to add to thier lifes story. Soemthing to remember and reminisce when you're old. Afterall, what would Thai's parents say if she didn't have a date?

Travis:

Travis did not look perturbed at her comment. "I have no interest in the Ball," he stated matter-factly and stubbornly. He was determined that he wasn't going to go to this thing. He would not have fun. He wasn't a social butterfly, as the term went, and he did not enjoy parties.

The boy was probably still too young to understand the concept of the ball. "Besides, I have no intention of starting the couch on fire again ... I want to finish my book," he then said. How often would he have the common room to himself? The peace and quiet. It would be so perfect.

At least until everyone came back from the ball. However, Travis had made a point to be determined to go up to his dorm when people start trickling back in between Friday and Saturday. Heck ... he probably wouldn't even need to stay in his common room. The entire castle will probably be empty with all the students and staff on the grounds.

Thai:

Travis obviously didn't get the joke. But Thai also had a plan. They neared the common room, and she stopped. She was going to leave Travis wondering what would happen if he went. Well, that was if her plan went as, planned. "Hinkypunk." She spoke to open the door to the common room, where inside other Ravenclaws were most likely chatting about the ball themselves.

Thai stepped halfway into the door and then leaned into Travis ear, was if to tell him a secret. "Well if you chance your mind, I'll still be there." she whispered, and then started into the commonr room. She looked back at Travis once, before continuing on her way up the stairs to the dormitories.

Travis:

_Girls are weird,_ this was Travis's thought at Thai's words before she left him standing in the corridor. Of course, Thai was the first real interaction he actually had with the female gender. One did not count his mother or sister. That just wasn't the same.

He shook his head before he entered the common room. However, he did not seek out the older girl, instead he went straight to his dormitory. He had a letter to write after all. Travis did not want to be "blind" for the rest of the term. He just hoped his mother would send a new pair of glasses to him soon.


	2. Girls are weird

He was sulking. And he was cute at it too. The older girl had "convinced" him to escort her to the ball. She had refused to be dateless, even to the point of going with someone four years younger than her. However, Travis was determined he would not had fun. He would sulk the entire night.

Hey, he was only twelve. Of course he was going to act childish! Plus, he was a boy! They did after all, mature later than girls.

Travis waited in the common room, slouched on the sofa in a nice pair of dress robes. His mother had sent them. Travis had not had any intention of attending the function so he had not gotten anything from Twillfit and Tattings when they came. Hence, he was stuck with what his mother sent him. 

However, if Thai made one utterance of how cute or adorable he looked he would stomp up to his dormitory and refuse to come out. He had already heard enough of that from the older girls hanging around the common room, waiting to leave.

The only good thing out this mess was that with the robes his mother had sent another pair of glasses. These frames were not overly large on him. Instead, they fit him perfectly, they were not round but thin and rectangular in form. The thinness of the frames seemed to complement the young boy's face.

Thai:

Thai wasn't expecting a big turn out from this dance, but she got all dolled up nonetheless. She also didn't expect Travis to be waiting down in the commonroom for her, but he was. Even more so, Thai didn't expect anyone to notice her slow straiway entrance, but she did it anyways. It was just a cliche you saw in the movies, but it was worth a shot. She'd likely regret it if she didn't.

As Thai reached the end of the stairs she looked over to Travis, who was sitting on one of the couches. As expected, as soon as Thai got a date, the other girls saw him. There were two sitting opposite him on the other couch, giggling and whispering, obviously about him. Theyhad dates too! Well, Thai knew exactly what to do. It would put those girls in thier places, and hopefully cheer Travis up. She knew from the time she convinced him to go, he wouldn't be too excited about it.

"Eye's off. He's mine tonight." thai smiled at the other girls. she then bent down and took Travis' hand. "Shall we?" She said, and waited for him to stand, though tugging ever so slightly. She was rather anxious.

Travis:

By the time that Thai had arrived in the Common Room, Travis had a permanent glare upon his face, directed at the girls across from him. Why did girls have to giggle and twitter so. They looked so stupid when they did that. Travis didn't even notice Thai's entrance into the common room, so caught up he was with his own pitiful world and glaring at the two girls.

"Fine," Travis muttered, when Thai tugged on his hand to go. He pulled himself off the couch. Travis didn't know exactly what the sixth year would do if he resisted. He didn't think she'd hit or curse him or something. That was something his siblings would more likely do. She wouldn't do that to the kid she was trying to convince to come with her, would she?

Either way, Travis didn't want to find out. So instead, he planned to subject her to a miserable, sulky date. With any luck, maybe she'll leave him during the ball or something for one of her friends or some guy she missed. Hey, Travis could hope.

Thai:

Thai rushed out the common room door, and into the ball area. It was nearly empty. Of course, they had gotten here fairly early. She was a bit excited. "See now. This isn't so bad. There's hardly anyone here." She said to Travis. "They're all still in thier common rooms!" Thai added, to spark his attantion if nothing else.

The band wasn't one Thai knew. Of course she also didn't listen to wizarding bands. They weren't really her style most of the time. Ocassionally one woulld breifly catch her eye, but that was rare. It was good music to dance to though. And Thai knew it.

Travis looked gloomy as ever. Thai was prepared for it of course, but it almost got her depressed. She smiled. "Surely you'll dance? you are at a ball after all." She knew if nothing else, this would get Tavis on his toes, which was better than sitting all alone in a corner chair sulking. It looked as if that's what was going to happen.

Travis:

If anything, her comment made him sulk more. Why remind the boy of people being the place he'd rather be? It probably wasn't very wise. He put his hands into his robe pockets, his eyes observing the ball area. He did concede that it did look nice.

Travis gave a start, "D-dance?" he questioned, eyes wide. "N-no!" He shook his head vehemently at Thai. If she wanted to dance she could drag some other person up with her. It wasn't happening. Not with him. No way! End of story. The end.

He actually took a few steps away from Thai, looking at her as if she was crazy or just one step away from Bedlam. Couldn't the girl just be happy that he had accompanied her to this shin-dig? Could he leave now? He had a feeling the answers to those questions would both be no. There was no pleasing girls. He learned that much from Rebeckah. They may claim they're pleased but they really aren't!

Thai:

Just as she expected. Thai smiled. She knew he wasn't going to move, once he found a place to stay. She just wanted to mess with him. "I didn't expect so." She pulled two chairs near each other, and sat backwards in the first, leaving the second for Travis. "I'm not big on dancing either."

Funny story infact. It wasn't one Thai cared to recall. Though it did involve a fun trip to the nurse. Her partner managed to be okay. Though she did miss the days when she freely did as she wished, she ws now enjoying this day, sitting with Travis, not being involved in the hustle and bustle. Mabey he had the right idea afterall.

The ball was just an excuse to get everyone out and make babies. Not what Thai had in mind for another 10 years. atleast. No, it was watching everyone else enjoying themselves, wihtout a care in the world, forgetting all the troubles that lay beside them, waiting to be remembered. It was only a matter of time before the ball was over, and everyone got back to thier daily lives. They were still at school, many of the students were far from home. Especially Thai. Korea and England weren't exactly neighbors.

"I think you had the right idea. This is way over rated." Thai glanced over at all the couples, dancing and living freely. "As if all thier troubles from the rest of the world just blew away for the night. Funny the way people over react.

Travis:

Travis took a seat on the other seat. Although he appeared to be listening to wait Thai was saying, he wasn't. His eyes had not glazed over, giving him the appearance that he had been listening to what she had been saying for the first part.

When Thai stopped talking, Travis's eyes wandered around the area as more people began to trickle in and around the area. Great. More people. He was bored. Ohhhh yes he was. However, he was sucking it up, however he still sulked. He hadn't given up on the resolution just yet. He would sulk and hate his time here. He was determined to do so, so of course it was going to happen. Twelve year olds could be so selfish at times.

Travis's attention went back to Thai when she spoke again, about his having the right idea of not attending. "So can I leave?" he asked a little hopefully but ready if the answer was no. He was pretty sure it was going to be a no, but hey the boy could hope right? One could not take that away from him.

Continued in the Limbo thread.


	3. So you think you can limbo?

Limbo. It was a game where everyone got in a line , eager to make fools of themselves by falling on their backs before the others. Not the point of the game, the point was to be the last to fall, but generally, no one was good at it. Yet somehow it made it's way to every party, ball, dance, shin dig. Anything that goes on, there's a limbo. Pity how many people get so excited about it. Almost as overrated as the ball itself.

Travis certainly wasn't interested in doing the limbo. That Thai knew for sure. She may have done it once or twice, had her date or a friend rushed her into line, but without a friend, and the way Travis is pouting, she wasn't getting up anytime soon. Professor Ryan's comments weren't exactly thrilling either. Thai was very particular on age and behavior. "He's bloody 27, why can't he act it?" Something Thai didn't understand. Why couldn't old people just stay old? Why do they try to be young when they're so obviously not? From the beginning of time, they knew they would be old some day. They should have lived their lives while they could. Pity.''

Thai was now ready to ignore the whole Limbo shenanigan, unless of course, Travis replied, or got a sudden whiff of fun.

Eric:

Eric watched the Limbo session with a smirk. The Hufflepuff lad had been too new to the school to have met anyone to take to the Ball thing. Heck, he hadn't even been able to buy proper clothes for it. However, looking at his attire one would hardly guess it was something he normally wore. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, with a white button-up shirt, over that was a dark blue dress jacket with safety-pins outlining the pocket flaps. And if any one wanted to be picky, the boy had a black tie hung loosely around his neck.

As usual, there was a brimmed hat stationed on his head, hiding the dirty blonde strands beneath. Beneath the brim, blue eyes stared at the limbo line before looking at a girl sitting to the side with a younger boy. [OOC: Go god-moding your own characters! The red-headed boy looked as if he did not want to be there and the girl didn't look any happier to him. However, what intrigued him was why the girl had chosen to go with a lad clearly some years younger than her! Many of the younger year boys had not shown much interest in the ball.

Eric pushed away from the wall, walking over to the girl [Thai. "What? Not interested in limboing?" he stated with a thick Russian accent and a smile touching his lips. His hands were stationed in his jean pockets.

Travis:

Travis watched the Limbo with an interested eye, well as interested as he was going to get into it. He was not going to participate. He had a resolution to keep after all. He didn't know if Thai realized that her date was doing everything in his will power to have a bad time or not. However, that was his intention. He didn't want to be here. 

When an older boy started talking to Thai, Travis turned large eyes to the boy. His gaze was focused on the boy as if willing him to take Thai out on the dance floor and limbo or something. Basically just to take her away so that his duty would be done and he could go do something fun. Okay, so maybe the ball wasn't that bad but he didn't want to go with a date and if he didn't have one anymore and he was there, well he would be free to wander the rest of the night.

No one stated he had to come again the next two days.

Thai:

Well atleast someone wanted to get up and move. Thai didn't know this fellow, but she figured, whatever. It'll be fun. Atleast for the moment. Although she definstly was not one to live in the moment. Unfortunatly to this boy asking for her hand, Thai had a date. How rude would it be to just leave? Not that Travis would mind of course. He'd probably either eave or read or fall asleep or _something_ other than limboing.

"Well that's not entirely up to me. Travis here," She put her arm around Travis, "He's my date for tonight." Thai knew he would instantly be completely freaked out by the presence of her arm, but that was all the more fun. As soon as he gave her the go aheadm Thai planned to let him be free. Can't torture the kid too much. That'll be wierd.

Though, Thai wasn't sure she nessecarily wanted to be with this other boy either. He was cute, but she still didn't know him. He was a complete stranger, and Thai knopws who just about everyone is. Why would a transfer be here? He had to be of a younger year.

Travis:

Physical contact bad. When Thai had placed her arm around Travis he had fridged up, tense as a rod for more than a moment before he pushed her arm away. He didn't care if the two older students laughed at him or not. He was not in his comfort zone and he wasn't going to stand for it be invading.

Even with the added contact, Travis didn't miss her comment. "Go, go away," he stated quickly, making shooing motions with his hands. To add to this picture, he even pushed Thai lightly towards the other boy.

Travis did not care who the other boy was. He didn't care that he had never seen the lad before. Thai was a big girl, she could take care of herself. She didn't need him to protect her, as if he could even doing anything. The lad was at least two times bigger than he was! An exaggeration to be sure, but who cares? It gets the point across.

Eric:

Eric watched the two with mild amusement. However, he was a tad confused. Had he invited the girl to go limbo with him? He had only asked why she was not doing so. However, the girl may have picked up on that, the younger boy hadn't, with his big eyes just asking Eric to take the girl away. It was kind of funny really.

When the younger lad pushed away the girl's arm and then shooed her towards Eric telling her to go, he sixth year could not help but laugh. It was cute in a juvenile kind of way. Eric adjusted the hat on his head. "I believe your date doesn't want you around," he commented with a smile.

The boy wasn't sure, but he had thought he had seen a questioning look on the girl's face. As if she was trying to place him but couldn't. Had it been there? Eric couldn't be sure. He was not the most skilled in reading expressions, especially hidden ones. If it had passed, Eric was not surprise she could not place him. He would be surprise is some one did. Considering he had only been at the school for a month and a half now.

Travis:

_You don't limbo? _

Travis looked at the girl who had walked up to him and spoke. She didn't look that much older than him, at least in comparision to Thai. He would guess she was a year above him. He adjusted the frames on his nose as he looked at her.

"And if I don't?" he inquired of her, not really answering her question and yet he was. With Thai's, his date's, attention on the other boy, Travis was free for the moment. With this girl's questioning, it had seemed as if Travis had grown up a little. True, he still sulked but he didn't look like the little boy he had before. He still looked as if he did not want to be here but his childish sulking had evaporated.

If Travis was aware of this or not was not apparent on the second year's demeanor. He was still seated in his chair, however he no longer slouched but had sat up straighter, it wasn't a noticable difference, it had been a gradual thing his sitting up.

Discontinued.


	4. Taste of delight Not

Becca walked in the kitchens, her hands cold and her red hair stiff from the cold and wind. She had just gotten back from a long walk around the lake.  
No one told her to do it, but she felt like she needed to, to get that feeling out of her legs. Blowing against her fingers to keep them warm she took off her scarf and her winter cloak.

As she sat down in the nearest table, a house-elf scurried up to her.  
"Just maybe some of those mini-eclairs and a mug of hot cocoa?"  
She said to the house-elf as it nodded and scurried back.

Rebeckah felt good to be back in Hogwarts. She loved the armours and the fact that you needed to concentrate carefully on which stair to take.  
Which stair might take you to the wrong place. Most of all, she could use magic there now to make her life easy unlike back home when she was under age. She likes her home enough, she just felt more attached to Hogwarts.

Stretching out her arms she sat patiently as the house elf finally came back with a large steaming cup of hot cocoa and a small plate of mini-eclairs. Becca didn't worry about getting fat. She played now in the quidditch team and during a week, she normally tried to take walks at least once or twice a week. Not that her walks were for excercising, most walks were to think or write. or she simply enjoyed the fresh breeze.

Looking outside the window, she smiled at herself. Sometimes, it seemed all quiet and nothing could ruin her life.

_Bam!_

There was a noise. Turning around, she wondered who would make such a racket to come in the kitchens.

Travis:

The noise was not made by Travis. He may have been the resident klutz but the boy was able to walk around without making something fall or trip twenty-four seven. He wasn't that bad. Maybe when he was younger he may have, as the accident prone boy would concentrate on not making a mess and would end up doing so anything. Such concentration on _not_ doing could lead to it happening after all.

However, over the summer the thirteen year old had grown. He had changed some. He know longered dwelled unnecessarily on not making a mess and as such he was only a klutz half the time. He still felt embarrassment over those moments but now Travis laughed and shrugged them off. They couldn't be helped and it didn't help him any to make a big deal out of them.

But then, another reason why he wasn't so clumsy may have been because he was finally starting to grow into his body. His movements weren't so awkward now.

Either way, Travis had entered the kitchens a few moments after the crash. A house elf had tripped over a dropped plate which invaribly lead to the crash his sister had heard. Travis blinked looking at the slight mess caused by the elf's blunder.

He stooped down and helped the creature up, however the elf brushed the lad away politely and still eagerly before it carried on with its duties. Travis stood back up and shook his head. It was kind of nice to see a mess that _wasn't_ caused by him.

Rebeckah:

Rebeckah grinned at her brother helping the poor house-elf.  
"Hey Travis. Whats up?" She asked in a nonchalant way. Becca wasn't exactly nosy in her siblings bussiness  
but she liked to keep up with them and at least know that they were okay.  
Stretching out comfartably on her cushiony chair she turned to her plate of eclairs and chomped on one, savoring each bite and thinking hard.

Her brothers and her were all in seperate houses at Hogwarts. Devon was in Slytherin, she herself in Gryffindor and Travis was a Ravenclaw. Did they at least have something in common? Or did most people  
think twice before they ever thought of them being related before hearing their sir names?

Turning to her brother, she realized another person was opening the door to the kitchens. Who was it now?

Thai:

Why was Thai in the kitchens? Who knows. She certainly didn't. If there was someone there past curfew, who cares. They were eating. IT wasn't anywhere near curfew anyways. It was about mid-day.

Ish.

Immediatly after hearing the crash, Thai raced to the sound. Seeing Travis at the scene of the crime was not exactly a surprise. The day they met, they were both on the floor afterall. Considering his hand placement, being a klutz could come in handy if he were to ever turn into a perv.

The thought of Travis sitting in a bar, with a stubbly chin and a glass of scotch, hitting on slutty women almost made Thai pass out. That was totally absurd. Imagining him drunk however, made her laugh. Imagine all the things he would knock over then?

With a smile on her face, Thai walked over to the spill. Ew. it was this droopy mess they tried to pass off for tomatoe soup. It was terrible. The students were actually quite lucky it was spilled all over the floor. Saved them a lot of fights over the good food. And normally the food at Hogwarts was delicious. Apparently they had a bit of a different idea of soup here then they did in the wizarding world. House elves couldn't be blamed though.

"Hey Travis." Thai smiled at the boy. "Tripping house elves I see." That was a joke of course. It was obvious that it was not Travis' fault. What would he be doing on the floor anyways? He was standing now...

Then Thai noticed someone else. She was a red headed girl, younger than Thai, but older than Travis. She didn't know her. Perhaps a 5th or 6th year. However, Thai chose to ignore her. No need to bug someone else. There was 'soup' all over the floor.

Beckah:

Becca raised her blue eyes at the older girl who just entered the room. She looked familiar but Becca couldn't just remember. She knew the other girl was Head Girl and could send her to detention for no apparent reason or she could get in trouble if she acted rude to her.

Blinking at the soup spilled on the floor she stared hard at it.  
That..that older girl wasn't just flirting with her younger brother was she?  
The way she greeted to Travis and talked to him seemed very flirty-like. Yeah, Becca went out with other guys and brothers didn't seem to care but now she was the one squished in the middle of the sandwich now. Eugh.

Standing up from her chair she put on her a gracious face and walked into the soup scene where the older girl and Travis were standing.  
"Hello. I see you know my younger brother Travis."  
She said formally with a bit of sweetness. It sounded so strange, especially when she emphasized "younger brother" alot.

All Becca felt was protectiveness over Travis. Who wouldn't? The younger brother she had to baby-sit and she remembered last year when she received a long letter from her mother with extensive instructions to keep an eye on her younger brother. But she let Travis have too much of his own space rather then to be like the eagle preying on Travis like her mother wanted to.

Pushing away the feeling and confused, angry thoughts in her head she gave the older girl an smile which plain everyday said "I'm just Joking" but inside she didn't feel like she was joking.  
Then she gave Travis a quick questioning look. Then again...what did Becca have to do with Travis's love/personal life??

_Now what? The whole world is now busy turning my world upside down. What the heck is Travis thinking? The girl is older then him and probably a seventh year! Thats four years difference!!!??_

Travis:

Travis looked up at Thai when she entered and comment on his "tripping house elves." He gave her a grin. "Ah, you know it," he stated. "I can't be the only one around here to fall flat on my face." He gave the house elves a look that told them he was clearly kidding. He didn't need to have them angry at him. That would be the last thing he needed, help on making his life a living hell. He did that pretty alright by himself, thank you very much.

He was about to inquire what brought Thai to the Kitchens when his sister decided to approach them. He stared at her as she started to speak. Travis couldn't say that he like how much she had emphasized the "younger brother" part. Sure, Travis was used to be the youngest, being doted on, sometimes protected, but of late that was a little annoying. Perhaps it was the freedom that Becca had given him last year or perhaps he was just growing up. Either way, he felt annoyed by it.

"Bec, this is Thai, she's in my house ..." he stated with a off handed manner that he didn't quite feel. "My older sister Beckah," he then stated to Thai in the same off-handed manner. Travis refrained from adding that Thai had gone to the Spring Ball with him last year, or rather it was the other way around. Although, he was sure that Bec would be able to remember that ... if she had not had too much fun herself that night.

With each other the Nutosk siblings being in different houses, they did not often share much of their personal lives while they are in school. Sometimes it was a matter of guess and check to see if they were still the same as the last time they had spoken.

Either way, Travis had refrained from mentioning the Ball connections. He wasn't sure what Bec would do and he didn't want to find out. Girls could be rather weird in how they handled information they didn't like, especially in regards to other girls. Travis wasn't blind ... he could observe things that happened around him.

Thai:

_"Sister. That explains a lot."_ She seemed very protective over Travis. The way she spoke, and emphasized the younger part. The way she walked over unannounced and just jumped into the conversation.

Though it was just as well. Thai was a bit protective over him too. If ever she saw someone picking on him or something, she'd probably beat them with their own disembodied limbs.

The thought almost made Thai laugh, but she skimmed by with a grin. "Yep. I'm Thai." With the grin still on her face, she added, "And to be noted," She turned to Travis again, "There has officially been one time ever I have met you, where someone wasn't on the floor."

That seemed likely, but it was definalty true. The day they met he had tripped over go knows what, and then she over him. Then there was now, tripping house elves? Sure, Travis was a well known klutz, but this was rather silly.

Though, Thai noticed when she entered, that he had grown quite a bit over the summer. She had as well, but she was 17, it wasn't that obvious. Travis on the other hand, seemed so much taller. Mabey it was the fact that Thai hadn't been doing much growing, but she wasn't too sure.

Beckah:

_"Bec, this is Thai, she's in my house ..." he stated with a off handed manner that he didn't quite feel. "My older sister Beckah,"_

Rebeckah's head practically swirled. She felt sort of dizzy but she didn't want some kind of concussion or a dizzy spell now. Now was not the time to fall sick and die.  
Thai seemed nice and quite friendly after all. Again Becca wasn't suppose intrude in Travis's life.

Her brothers didn't really boss around her life after all, either. So why was she suddenlt intruding on other peoples? It was none of her bussiness and a waste of her time. Or maybe she still hadn't gotten inside her thick head that Travis was a boy and sometimes boy preferred their own space.

Why was this so difficult? It was like two voices screaming in her head. One voice told her to blow up at Travis and Thai. The other voice told her to be nice and keep her temper in tone. It was hard to even think what she might do next. The ground felt cold and hard to her feet and she could almost hear every heartbeat.

_What are you doing Beckah!!?? Get back out there girl! Don't lose your head. Don't faint.  
Don't blow up at Thai and Travis. Good god. Are you going to be sticking in your brother's personal life and bussiness 'till they're dying day? _

Feeling blood go around her feet again and oxygen coming back to her brain she merely nodded and smiled back feeling foolish of herself. "Oh. Well, hi Thai." She said a little softer then she would of have.  
Reality was pushing against her now.

_My god Beckah. How emotional and over-protective can you get? Eugh._

Travis:

Travis stared at his sister throughout most of the exchange. She was acting weird, well weirder than normal. In Travis's opinion, Becca had always been a tad weird, however Devon far outweighed her in that department in any case. Devon was weird just for the fact Travis hardly ever saw his older brother. Even when they were at home he rarely saw his brother. Was it no wonder then why Travis grew a stronger bond with his sister than brother?

True, Travis liked to think he liked his two siblings equally, but when you saw one more than the other some things just can't be helped.

But for the most part, Travis could not say what was going on in his sister's head. He didn't know most times, so this time wasn't any different but he still wished to know what she was thinking. She didn't act this strange towards every one he interacts with ... why Thai?

Needless to say, this was still rather over his head. And the comment Thai had made, about being on the floor, well that was confusing as it was but he got the gist of it and only smiled.

Thai:

This Rebeckah girl was still being odd. Would she have known about Thai being head girl? That is a bit intimidating. Though, most people don't knwo the head girl and boy by name unless they know them anyways. Thai was the odd one out in that situation. She always knew their names.

Though she never felt intimidated. More so, smug around them. She always kind of knew she was going to make head girl in her seventh year, if not before then. It was just something that was bound to happen. She was that ambitious girl, who never had time for friends, always workign on perfecting her school work, and suckign up to teachers. Who wouldn't want her as head girl?

She's level headed. No problems giving and taking points. Definatly not one of those people who will just let everyone go. Thai sometimes enjoyed taking points from other houses. Occasionally even from her own, when someone did something pareticularly wrong.

But if it wasn't her beign ehad girl, what was it? Then she recalled her enterance. It did seem a bit like they were crushing didn't it? The thought made Thai laugh. Sure, he was adorable, and if he was older she probably would have a crush on him, but he was a third year. How insane was that?

No. Thai dosn't have crushes. Not on Travis, and definatly not on Benneit Cameron. That was for sure. That thought rattled in her head for a moment. It wasn't part of her plan to find a boy. They were distractions. A small frown, almost a scowl appeared on Thai's face, though breifly, and she cleared it as quick as it had come.

Boys can never amount to any good.

"Pleasure." She said, in response to Rebeckah, as the situation grew even mroe awkward by the second.

Beckah:

Silence.

Becca practically died right there. Not because of Thai or Travis or however they were acquaintinced.  
It was probably because this moment was going to add on to her list of most wierd and embarrassing moments. Becca would classify this as wierd and awkward though.

Recalling the way she barged in to the conversation with Travis and Thai it did seem like she was a snob.  
Probably a nosy, dumb redheaded sixth year. Becca smiled a little to refrain from smirking.

Looking back to the place she was just sitting on she realized she left her eclairs cold and her hot chocolate was now cold chocolate.  
_How nice._ She thought smirking.

It seemed wierd all three of them standing there saying nothing.  
Finally speaking up, "Well, I'm going to express my idea of sitting down because I dodn't think my legs can take much longer."

Discontinued.


End file.
